


ReaderXGarth Alpha and Omega (2010 Animated Film) WORK IN PROGRESS

by OneGrumpyWerewolf



Category: Alpha and Omega (2010)
Genre: Alpha and Omega (2010) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrumpyWerewolf/pseuds/OneGrumpyWerewolf
Summary: You are playing the role of a lone wolf named Windrunner who awakens in the woods. You are unfamiliar with your new wolf body, but it just so happens you find yourself in the universe of Alpha and Omega, and Garth a studly Alpha wolf from the Eastern Pack is your only friend and soon to be romantic lover as you two start exploring yourselves and your relationship that starts rapidly growing with each passing day you spend together.NOTE: This is my first ever ReaderXCharacter story. I loved the film Alpha and Omega and noticed not a whole lot of tags are found on AooO so I figured I'd make this little thing happen! I really hope you enjoy it and I am going to be doing hopefully constant updates on the story's progression! I hope you all like it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ReaderXGarth Alpha and Omega (2010 Animated Film) WORK IN PROGRESS

You hear crickets chirping all around you as you begin to open your eyes. You moan softly feeling intense pain throughout your body, you wonder what happened to you. It felt like you were slammed into a wall, and the adrenaline from the impact finally wore off and pain was just coursing through you in waves. You tear up a little, not from crying but because your eyes are also irritated from all the pollen and plants that surround you. You sneeze. 

You attempt to get up, but finding it quite difficult for you are no longer standing on two legs, but four! The feeling of panic begins to swell within you, four legs, what the actual hell? How did you get four legs? Your mind starts to ask questions that you have no answers for. You finally manage to stand on all fours, you are low to the ground which you aren’t quite used to since you once stood on two legs. 

It is at this time you realize that you are in a different body, but what had four legs? First thought that comes to your mind is dogs or cats, did you become one of those? No, surely not! Suddenly you hear the rushing of a river, your keen sense of hearing catches the sound of rushing water. You have to see your reflection within the water to finally see what you have become. 

You reach the river, but you are afraid to gaze upon your new form. Terrified almost to see what you were transformed into. What if you were ugly, or some sort of pathetic creature that would be utterly useless? You finally pluck up enough courage to take a gaze at yourself into the reflection of the water and gasp. You realize you are a male wolf! 

You have thick white fur with grey highlights on the tufts of fur on your body, your eyes are also bright emerald green as well. Your body is pretty well built, thick muscles on the front and back legs and a thick chest and lean groin. You’re pretty handsome in this new form! You continue to admire your reflection in the water, paying no heed to the other wolf that was also now peering at the water’s reflection, but you notice it out of the corner of your eye. 

You yelp and nearly fall into the river, but you feel teeth grab your neck and swiftly are pulled back away from the river before you were capable of falling in. Your heart races swiftly, your eyes soon gaze upon your savior. He was another wolf! Tall and much more handsome than yourself. He was bulky with muscles and had thick red fur on his back and creamy colored fur on his chest and neck. His eyes were also green with a ring of blue on the edges. 

“Hello there,” The red wolf said smiling at you, his eyes blinking at you as he observed you curiously. “Might wanna watch out while you were admiring yourself, you almost fell in.” 

You stare at the wolf for a long moment, you try to remember where on earth you saw him from. But then suddenly your human memory triggers and you recall the movie Alpha and Omega, and the wolf before you, he is Garth! Your ears instantly lay back onto your head, and you feel a blush burning your muzzle. 

“Y-yeah, I am just shocked.” You say trying not to stutter in front of your what was once a fictional crush. You can’t believe that he was literally standinding before you, in the flesh. How was this possible? He, he was a made up character from an animated film you enjoyed when seeing it at the theater, you owned the film on DVD and even have a Garth plushie lying in your bed. 

“Hey you okay bud? You act like you’ve seen a ghost,” Garth’s deep handsome voice asked curiously. His eyes firmly focused on you now and you find it really difficult to breath. But at last you catch your breath to respond. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I recognize you from somewhere," you say to him as you continue to hold a fixed gaze upon the red wolf. 

"What pack are you from, you don't look familiar to me,." Garth asked his own eyes gazing into yours. He studies you and your expressions with those curious beautiful eyes. 

"Ugh, well, this might sound odd but I never was a wolf," you tell him with full honesty. 

Garth blinks his eyes for a moment and laughs. "I think you are a wolf, I mean you at least look like one," Garth said smiling at you his tail swishing behind him. "And quite a cute one at that." he added. 

You blush at the flattering compliments that Garth gives you, your heart starts to pick up speed, and you can feel it in your chest beating quite rapidly. "Ugh, thank you." You find yourself saying as you smile. 

"My name is Garth, but I assume you knew that somehow, if you claim to know me." He said. "What's your name?" He asked. 

You try to remember your real name, your human name. But it alas has slipped your mind and you end up lying to Garth, giving him a name that wasn't your own. Or maybe it is your name, but just not your human name. "Windrunner, I'm Windrunner." You say proudly. 

"Mind if I just call you Wind?" He asked you continuing to also smile at you, his tail wagging behind him faster and faster. Your eyes dart back and forth as you watch that thick fluffy tail of his swaying behind him. 

"Ugh yeah, mind if I call you moose? Because damn you are as big as one." You say having remembered that Humprey had called him Moose once. 

"Hey, that is what Humprey calls me," Garth said grinning. "Well, I'm not opposed to it at all, I'm used to him calling me that all the time." 

"Hehe, yeah, well you do look like a moose with all these muscles big guy," You said smirking wide at the red wolf before you. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were hitting on me," Garth said a smug grin displaying across his muzzle. 

You instantly feel warmth caress your muzzle, your ears fold back and you gulp in a lung full of air. Your tail is swishing uncontrollably behind you. "Well, maybe I am," You find yourself saying. 

Garth had a look of amusement on his muzzle. He then looked at you and smiled. "So are you ugh, doing anything tonight?" He asked. 

"Besides figuring out how to be a wolf? Not much I suppose I still don't know how I got here or why I'm in this form, but there must be a reason." You say pondering in deep thought. 

A sly grin displayed across Garth's muzzle when he heard you say this. "I know a few good tricks that I could teach you, however my teachings aren't free." He said keeping that grin on his muzzle. 

You gulp nervously, you notice the tone in his voice and realize that the price for learning your new wolf body was going to be something out of your comfort zone, perhaps. "W-what price would that be?" You find yourself asking.

Garth chuckles. "You see, the mating season is getting close, and well, here lately I've been eager to well, fuck." He said bluntly. "And well, I haven't had a taste for females in sometime but Humphrey has Kate and well, I'm not sure what's going through Lilly's mind right now, she's been acting strange and distant lately." Garth said. 

You listen, knowing the names for you have recognized them from the movie Alpha and Omega. You hear his troubled voice and gulp. "So, you want to f-fuck me?" You asked nervously. 

Garth grinned wide. "Well, that's the idea of mating isn't it?" Garth smirked. "Unless of course you're shy and not up for the task," 

Your legs get wobbly and soon you fall flat on your stomach once again, you are still not used to this new body that you woke up in. You know now that you have no choice but to accept the offer Garth purposed, even if it meant getting fucked by such a handsome wolf as Garth. 

"The first thing we ought to do is get you use to those legs,"


End file.
